


Unwanted

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mech Preg, Transformer Sparklings, Violence toward a pregnant person, or a robot in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Max looses his patience with Overlord's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask Bammshee answered for me.

Trepan was annoying.

Fortress Maximus was tired. The sparkling he was carrying was making him ill, and uncomfortable. He loathed he had it growing in his chest, especially when to him, it felt like he was laden with a parasite. He did not want this, even if he could not bring himself to kill it.

But Trepan did.

Trepan had been sparked at the same time as him, at the prison. The simpering whore had come with Overlord to Elba. In love with the Decepticon who had ruined everything Max had known. Doe eyed, and not totally broken.

That had annoyed him first. The fact Trepan could be so in love and not some shattered toy bent to Overlord’s whims. He had a tongue. Sharp and cruel. And he often used it. Sassy. Overlord found that charming, or more likely entertaining. While Max was beaten for talking back, Trepan got amused chuckles and pats on the head.

Trepan was a favorite. Even now when Max was allowed to move around the prison, abet in a limited range, Trepan was the favored one and could get away with almost anything. Max feared he would one day end up like that. How long had it taken for Trepan to get to that sorry state? Of actually being in love with someone who strangled him to the point of unconsciousness when they interfaced, who bit so deeply into his plating that the bites had to be welded closed by Snare.

The next, major thing that annoyed him was that Trepan was sparked. Or more accurate, that he loved it. He was like a Conjunx endura, gushing over the plans for the future. A future Overlord could not possibly truly care about, let alone assure. He would see Trepan fondly touching his chest, as he sat on Overlord’s lap.

And he would see Overlord touch Trepan’s chest too. Overlord touched his as well, when he bothered to see Maximus. It was possessive and served to only shame Max even more. He was on the edge of an act of rage.

“What are you going to name yours?”

Trepan was before him, actually talking to him. Trepan didn’t seem to like him much either. He was jealous when ever Overlord spent time with Maximus. A waste of energy, as there was nothing to be jealous over.

But he was here, asking him what he was going to name the parasite inside him. Like he could not tell Max was miserable. Max clenched his fist.

“I was thinking Legion, or Trephine. It depends on what it turns out to be.” Trepan touched his chassis fondly.

And Fort Max lifted his fist, and swung. His knuckles embedded it to the metal of Trepan’s chest, only a moment, before Trepan was sent onto his back. It was not a bad punch, Max could of punched right through him if he wanted. But trepan was smaller then him and in a delicate state.

The fact he could of killed the sparkling crossed his mind. And he found that quite agreeable.

Trepan did not. He clutched his chest and hyper ventilated. Rolling over and getting up. He coughed a few times before breaking down into wailing. He quickly moved away from Max, holding himself as he cried in terror. Overlord would come quickly at the sound of his favorite pet making such pitiful noises.

Max turned and continued to his destination. His cell. He sat down, and waited for Overlord to come.

He never did. Only Snare appeared, locking his cell. “You lost your wandering privileges.” Snare said, “For what you did.”

“Thats it? I just get locked up?” Maximus had hoped for a beating. Something that could free him from this miserable existence, or at least this part of it.

“He knows you hate it. Thats why he’s not going to hurt you.” Snare leaned in closer to the bars. “If Trepan’s sparkling does not make it, he plans on making sure yours lives, so he can give it to Trepan to care for. Lessen the loss.”

Snare then sighed. “I’m sorry Max.” he mumbled, before closing the window to his cell, leaving Max in darkness, with only the parasite to keep him company.


End file.
